This invention relates to new and useful improvements in strainers for gutter downspouts.
Most buildings require gutters and/or some type of downspout to carry rain water off the roof. This requires an inlet to the downspout. Such inlets are rather small and frequently become plugged. The average residence has eave troughs which are hung on the outer edge of the eaves and are associated with downspouts that drain the water away. The inlet to the downspout is readily plugged by leaves or other debris and requires frequent cleaning. Such cleaning may be necessary at a moment's notice to avoid water damage to the residence or grounds. Screen is often employed to cover the inlet but such is not satisfactory because a small number of leaves for example can plug the screen. Thus, plugging of downspouts is a continuing problem.